Cracked Minds Mean Cracked Hearts DISCONTINUED
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Russia has a terrible accident after he, his sisters, and some friends went horseback riding. Odd things begin to happen to their friends. Such as disappearances, injuries, and murders. No one knows who the culprit could be. Just so you know, it's always the quiet ones. Rated T for violence, mild cursing, etc. Any other things you would see in a horror story. HAS BEEN REPLACED
1. Chapter 1

**Cracked Minds Mean Cracked Hearts**

Chapter 1: _The Accident_

**A/N: I know it's weird to write three stories at once. I'm still working on the other two, The Return of General Winter and Go Go, Hetario. BUT IT'S COOL. I got it. I'm terrible at writing stories, but I'll try to put as much effort into this as possible. I got this wonderful idea from the book Broken Hearts: Fear Street by R.L Stine. I love that guy's books, Man. ;w; I also love the Secret Series by Psuedonymous Bosch. Those two writers deserve cookies for their awesome-ness, SOMEONE GIVE THOSE TWO GUYS A COOKIE. Okay, good. Moving on.**

* * *

_The five friends, well, they aren't much of friends. Anyways, the five friends walked to the barn to get their horses._

_"Hey!" The albino shouted, walking out an albino horse from the barn. Prussia petted the horse's mane. _

_"Isn't this horse awesome?" He smirked. The horse resembled him a bit, including the fact that they both had red eyes and snow white hair. "Are you sure this was a good idea to go horseback riding?" The Italian asked, the only one who wasn't getting his horse. _

_"Germany said that I shouldn't have gone with you guys. He said one of us could get hurt." Prussia rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever, my brother's just a coward." He placed the saddle on his horse._

_"I sure do hope none of us get hurt. Italy could be right, Prussia." Ukraine said, fixing the yellow head band in her pale hair. Russia struggled with his horse's saddle_

_"Want me to help you, Big Brother?" Belarus asked, walking beside him. Russia jumped by the sound of his sister's cold voice. "Um, nyet, I got it." Russia returned to struggling with the saddle. Belarus sighed and took it from him. _

_She locked it in place and made sure it wouldn't come loose easily. "There." She walked to her horse casually. "I've never really gone horse-riding before." Russia said, climbing on top of his light brown horse._

_"It's okay, none of us have." Belarus said to him as she climbed on top of her horse as well. "I have." Ukraine smiled as she rode her horse to the trails. "When I worked in the farms, I used to ride horses to their stables." She declared proudly. _

_"I'll stay here." Italy said, backing away. "I'll just wait for you all." He smiled to them. Russia could hear Prussia mumble something under his breath. "Let's go." He commanded, riding ahead of everyone. The rest followed. Italy watched them leave. "I really do hope nothing bad happens. He said to no one in particular. _

_The friends didn't talk much, considering that they weren't really friends at all. Prussia occasionally tried to swoon Ukraine, but would be stopped by Belarus glancing death stares at him._

_A dog scurried past the trail, startling their horses. "Woah! Calm down!" Prussia said, holding on to his horse tightly as it backed up quickly. The horses started to overreact. "What's wrong with these horses?" Prussia asked, trying to tame his albino horse. _

_"Maybe they haven't been outside for a while." Ukraine said as she stepped off her horse. "I'll walk my horse the rest of the way." She gently held the horse and walked with it through the dirt trail._

_Russia's horse started to back up, as if it had saw something threatening. The horse whinnied and stood on it's hind two legs. Russia held on to the horse so he wouldn't hit the ground. As the horse was in this position, it's saddle lock broke. Ukraine was the first to notice it. _

_"Russia! Your saddle!" The horse fell back onto it's legs. Russia's saddle had completely unhooked itself, sending it forward along with a certain Russian. "Ah!" Russia fell head-first into the ground with a satisfying 'crack'. _

_"Russia!" Belarus climbed off her horse and ran to her fallen brother. Prussia and Ukraine were frozen in terror. "Get help!" Belarus yelled at them. Ukraine ran off to find someone that would help them, leaving her horse on the trail. Russia's horse ran off into the distance. _

_"He fell on his head!" Is what Prussia could say. "H-he fell on his head!" He repeated, wide eyed._

* * *

**_A Few Weeks Later..._**

Ukraine's eyes twitched open. She had heard a noise from downstairs. It sounded like glass shattering. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her digital clock on the table at her bedside. _8:03 A.M. _

She climbed out of her bed and went to her closet to get one of her robes. She pulled on a white one and tied the waist band.

She quietly walked down the stairs of the mansion. Ever since her boss had said she and her sister could be with Russia again, they lived in his house, the Kremlin, like they used to before they were separated.

_Creeeaaaak! _Ukraine jumped at the sudden noise. She looked down and noticed she had stepped on a loose floorboard. The house was so large, yet so empty that any quiet sound could echo through the house, making as loud as can be.

She walked silently through the corridor that lead to the kitchen. She noticed scattered pieces of glass on the floor. Something had fallen off the table in the hallway. It was a vase that they had. She could tell because the wooden floor was wet and flowers were amid the shattered glass pieces.

She sighed. Before she could lean down to pick them up, a cold pair of hands clasped her throat, choking her. She struggled to get out of her attacker's grasp. "Let me _go!" _She shouted. Once she finally squirmed out of the person's arms she turned to be face to face with Russia.

"_Russia?" _She asked cautiously. "What are you doing up this early?" Russia smiled and put his arms behind his back childishly. "I guess I woke up before you." He giggled. Ukraine smiled and lead him through the corridor to the living room. The doorbell rang, startling Ukraine once again.

_It's like people are __**trying **__to scare me to death. _She thought. She hurried to the door and swung it open. Germany was on the other side.

"Germany, hello." She smiled. Germany smiled back. "Hallo, I came to see how Russia was doing." Ukraine walked to her side to let Germany pass. "He's doing fine. It's so nice of you to travel all the way here to see your friend." She gently shut the door.

"The others didn't want to come. I'm not entirely sure why, but I find that pretty conceited." He said, his smile fading.

Germany noticed Russia standing in the doorway to the living room. "Russia, it's good to see you." Germany walked up to him, his smile returning. "I'm Germany, you remember me, don't you?" Russia just stared. "You look nice." He giggled.

Germany laughed with him. "I don't think he remembers anybody after the accident." Ukraine inquired. Germany nodded in agreement. "I see."

Belarus walked down the stairs. She was wearing a lacy white night gown. "Why do we have company this early in the morning?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Germany came to visit us." Ukraine smiled. Belarus ignored her and put on her boots. "I'm going to check the mail." She announced. Ukraine looked at her curiously. "Are you sure the mail came _this _early?"

Russia sat in a rocking chair and stared out the window. It was so melancholic and colorless. Everything looked so dull. At least there wasn't any snow.

Belarus pulled on her jacket and walked out the door. She closed it with a loud bang. Ukraine sighed and sat down on the living room sofa. Germany sat in the recliner next to the rocking chair.

After a moment of silence, Belarus came back into the house. "We got a card." She said, walking into the living room to the others. She opened the card and read it to herself. A questionable look appeared on her face.

"What is it?" Ukraine walked up beside her. Belarus handed her the card. She read it out loud.

**"I see you. **

**You don't see me.**

**Look out the window.**

**Who can I be?"**

She also stared at the card in confusion. She inspected the card. There was no signature. Even creepier.

"Odd. You think when someone sends a card they would sign it, right?" She said stupidly. "The question isn't why _didn't _they sign it. It's _who _signed it, Dummy." Belarus crossed her arms. "Besides, I bet it's a joke."

Ukraine looked towards the window. Something moved past it. She couldn't tell what it was, it had moved too fast. She walked closer to the window.

She opened the window and looked around outside.

Then she shrieked in terror.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? It was pretty long for chapter 1, sorry. I plan to make more chapters soon. **

**I MUST GO TO NARNIA! -Crashes into car windshield by attempting to fly- This is Narnia, you can't say anything to tell me otherwise.**

**Next Chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cracked Minds Mean Cracked Hearts**

Chapter 2: _Surprises,, Surprises_

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here. I hope you all enjoy. I'm terrible at writing these scary stories, so please don't be mad at me if there is a bunch of gobbly-gook that you don't understand. I promise I'll try my best to make it make sense in the end. ;w;**

* * *

Ukraine screamed. Something had lunged at her. She fell back onto the wooden floor.

"What's wrong?" Germany asked. Ukraine sprung up from the floor. She realized that it was only Russia-cat.

"I guess that letter scared me a little." She fake laughed. Russia stared out the window. He didn't move at all. He watched the trees gently sway back and forth by the wind.

"Can we go outside?" He asked, smiling. "Maybe later, Russia." Belarus spoke to her brother, still staring at the card as if it were hiding something from her.

Russia stared at her for a moment then turned his head back towards the window.

_"La la-la la, la-la la la la la~" _He hummed quietly. It was the only sound in the room.

"Where did you hear that song?" Asked Ukraine. His soft humming made the moment more ominous. Russia ignored her and continued singing. "Russia?" She asked again. He didn't seem to hear Her.

She gave up asking and leaned back against the sofa. She was still upset about the card that had been sent to them. _Who was it from? Why did they send it? __**What did it mean? **_

The phone rang from the kitchen. "I'll go answer it." Ukraine dismissed. She carefully wandered into the corridor. She noticed the vase that had fallen down was gone. She had forgotten to clean it up, but now it was gone. _Maybe Belarus cleaned it up. _She thought. _That letter is messing with my head._

She grabbed the phone off the hanger and answered it. "Hello?" She asked. Silence. "Hello?" She asked again. There was a stumbling noise on the other end, as if someone was rushing to the phone but knocking a couple things over in the process.

"Hello? Ukraine?" An Italian man asked frantically. "Ihavesomethingawfultotellyou-" Italy spoke quickly, too fast for Ukraine to understand. "Italy, calm down. What's wrong?" Ukraine tried to soothe him. "Is Germany there?" He asked, breathless.

"Yes." Ukraine said bluntly. "Now tell me what's wrong?" Italy breathed in heavily before talking. "It's Prussia." He said. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong with Prussia?" Ukraine asked him, feeling a little upset herself.

"He's gone. Me and Japan can't find him. He's been gone for about four hours." Ukraine thought for a moment.

"Maybe he went somewhere. Don't get too worked up, Italy. It's nothing. I've got to go. Bye.' Before She could hang up the phone Italy shouted. "Wait!" Ukraine paused. She brought the phone back up to her ear. "What?"

"We got this letter in the mail. I don't know what it means, but it's really scary." Ukraine gripped the phone until her knuckles were white.

_Could it be...? No, it couldn't. _"What does it say?" Ukraine asked, feeling a wave of nausea.

"I need to find it, hold on." Ukraine heard footsteps. Italy was walking away. She still held the phone tightly in her hand.

_"La la-la la, la-la la la la la~" _A voice sang through the phone. Ukraine could hear faint static in the background. Ukraine nearly dropped the phone.

It was the song _Russia was humming..._

The static grew more intense. She could hear a laugh through the static. _What the hell is going on? _Ukraine was trembling. "Okay, I got it." Italy returned. The noises didn't leave. They were faint in the distance.

"Wh-what does it say?" Ukraine stammered. Silence wavered through. "I-it s-s, You-" Italy's voice was interrupted by static. "c-n't s-ll Pr-sia w-th-" Italy's voice was consumed entirely by static. "Italy?! Italy?!" Ukraine shouted through the receiver.

_"Hide and seek. Hide and seek." _A voice chanted over and over again. Each time more louder. Ukraine slammed the phone back onto the hanger.

_Why is this happening? _Ukraine wondered. "Big sister?" A voice scared her. "Huh?" She whirled around. "What's wrong?" He stood in the doorway. "Nothing." Ukraine said almost in a whisper.

"Nothing's wrong." She smiled reassuringly. "You screamed, though. Why are you upset?" Russia cocked his head to the side. _He looks so childish. _Ukraine thought. _Ever since he had that accident he's been acting like a three year old. _

"I'm not upset." She walked passed him. "Come on, let's go back to the living room." Russia didn't say anything. He stayed in his position still standing in the doorway. "Russia?" Ukraine turned to face him. He didn't move.

He slowly turned around. "Da?" He smiled.

"What are you doing?" Russia looked confusedly. "What?" He followed her. "Nothing." Ukraine responded. "C'mon." She gently put her hand on his back to guide him into the living room. _I hope Italy's okay. _Ukraine sighed nervously.

Once they got back into the room they noticed Germany was gone. Belarus sat casually on the couch, searching through the mail.

"Belarus, where did Germany go?" Ukraine walked up to her. Russia went to sit back down in the rocking chair by the window. He fiddled with the end of his white scarf.

"He said he was going to go walk around outside for a little while." She replied without looking up. Ukraine sat beside her. "What did we get in the mail?" She asked.

"Anything for me?" Russia asked, he smiled childishly. Belarus checked through the last of the mail. "Nyet, you didn't get any mail, Big Brother." She said softly. "All we got are bills and such." She placed the mail on the end table. "And that stupid letter." Ukraine added. Belarus nodded, looking down. She seemed so upset.

An uncomfortable silence passed through. Russia giggled. Ukraine smiled.

"What's so funny?" Ukraine asked, still smiling. Russia turned his attention to her. "I was remembering that letter." He commented. "It was funny." Ukraine thought about the letter.

_What about that was **funny? **_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . . **

Germany walked through the cold. Even though it wasn't snowing, it was as cold as could be. _I still can't believe that Russia isn't his normal self. _He thought, not paying attention to what was around him.

He was walking through the trail behind Russia's house. Trees surrounded the area. Wilderness engulfed him, it was like walking over an ocean. The trail like a bridge being separated from the water's edge.

_Who am I kidding? Russia will never be his normal self. Ever again. _Germany sighed. He wanted to escape his thoughts. He walked to the edge of the trail. The trail was on a hill. A small fence lined the edges of it so no one would fall into the water below. He leaned against the fence and stared down at the water. It seemed so close up, yet so far away.

There was a small creaking noise, but he payed no mind to it. The water was so calm, small ripples formed occasionally. _It's so quiet and tame. _Germany thought.

In his house back in Germany, it never was quiet or tame. His brother and Italy would always make a ruckus.

A loud creak interrupted his thoughts. "Huh?" He noticed he leaned to much on the fence, it was falling apart. Before he had a chance to react, the fence broke off and fell down the steep hill and into the cold, icy water. Germany stumbled, struggling to keep his balance.

"No!" He cried, he fell forward into the water as well.

He closed his eyes tightly as he fell, awaiting for the impact. A loud _splash _echoed through the wilderness as he collided with the water's surface.

He sank into the water. His eyes flashed open and he swam to the surface as fast as he could.

He gasped for breath once he could finally breath. He steadied himself, trying not to sink once more. The water was so freezing that his entire body already felt numb.

_Someone really needs to fix those fences! _He though angrily as he swam towards the hill to climb back up to the trail. He noticed something. A hooded figure caught his eye. Before he could see the hooded person's face, they were already running off. Germany saw something shining in their hand.

The person held a screwdriver.

Whoever that was, they loosened the nails on the fence, purposely making Germany fall into the water. "Hey! Get back here!" Germany shouted to the figure.

The figure only sped up it's sprinting. "Son of a bitch." Germany cursed under his breath. He climbed up the hill and finally made it back onto the trail.

He stared down into the water he had fallen into. The fence sank to the bottom of the water's abyss. He looked in the direction the hooded figure had ran.

It was gone. Without a trace... Besides a missing chunk of the fence.

Germany shivered as he walked back to the house. "It's nice and peaceful here aside from the goddamn crazy ass people who try to kill everyone." He said to himself as he tightened his jacket around himself. He had only caught a glimpse of the figure. He saw everything it was wearing except for it's face.

He remembered that the figure had beige-blondish hair.

* * *

**A/N: OH NOES! Who could the culprit be? You decide. I'm not givin' any answers. If you guess it right, you may or may not get a cookie. It depends. Chapter 3 of death soon. **


End file.
